A Dangerous Mission
by Kurohi Tenshi
Summary: ok so this is a oneshot story I did for english. OCxOC pairing modeled after me and my friends guess whos me so yeah bad at summaries .'


"I've got a message from Lord Hokage," an ANBU black ops messenger said out of breath, surprising all as they had been taking a lunch break. Team 6 had been training in the secluded and rarely used area Training Ground 10.

"Well," said the only male member of the team in an impatiently aloof voice. The source of the voice came from above. In a tree was the most popular boy in Konoha High, Renji Akuma. He was not only cool but smart and handsome too. He was six feet two inches and had blue eyes and black hair with bangs that hung in his face and the rest of his hair was spiked back. Renji was only sixteen and he had the best grades in all the school.

"Now Renji, let the poor soul get his breath back. Be nice," the shorter of the two females said in a firm voice. Her name was Inuki Ouka, the smartest girl in school. She's an average five feet two inches with blue gray eyes and long curly blonde hair. Inuki's an attractive girl with a very nice figure. For being only sixteen she was the smartest girl in all of the nearby schools.

"Tch. Will Renji ever be nice? I think not." It was the taller female that spoke now. The girl was sitting with her back against the tree where Renji was seated in the branches looking away from the scene. The girl's name is Kurohi Tenshi, the most stubborn girl in the world. She's a tall five feet seven inches with long black hair with red tips and **_the _**bluest eyes ever seen and she is also sixteen. Though she is stubborn she is very kind and tender hearted. Also brave as a lion she can face any mission no matter how dangerous.

The whole of Team 6 look at the ANBU messenger and said, in unison, "Well?" jolting him back to reality.

"Oh right. Sorry… Ahem. Lord Hokage has a very important mission for you. It is very dangerous and it takes special skills like each of you have and astounding teamwork that only Team 6 possesses. You will be informed more at the Hokage tower. Come with me." The ANBU person left in a puff of smoke and left them to follow.

"I wonder what this is all about," asked Inuki curiously.

"I don't know but I can't WAIT. It's our first mission in three months. All right lets GO!" Kurohi leaps off into the trees, without waiting for her teammates, leaving Inuki giggling and Renji rolling his eyes.

_At Hokage Tower_

"So your mission is to go to Sand and protect the Kazekage from the conspiracy from the Akatasuki. Now remember this is an A-ranked mission and no one is supposed to know where you're going or what you're doing. Got it?" The Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, is telling Team 6 and Team 5 the details about their mission. When Team 6 first arrived, Team 5 was already there. Kurohi squealed joyously and ran over to hug one of the male members, Coji Mimamori. The rest of her team walk casually into the room and Inuki said, "hey Sen, Haku why are you here" and the Hokage said, "this job needs more than one talented team" and that was that.

"Got it!" both teams said in unison.

"Good. Now then, a couple more things. First, you must not travel together," at this Kurohi groaned, "Second, one guy and one girl must act like they're married. I will choose. Kurohi and Renji you must act like a married couple. Inuki you are to pretend that you are Kurohi's sister. Is that clear?" at their nods he said, "Good. Now Sen and Haku you are the couple in your team and Coji you are Haku's brother." Team 5 nodded and the Hokage continued, "Last, and this is the most important, you may die on this mission unless you work in perfect harmony. Now go to it the life of Gaara, I mean the Kazekage is in your hands." With that they were dismissed.

"Does anyone know what the Akatasuki are like?" Kurohi questioned.

"I do. They are the most evil organization of ninja in the world. They kill without a thought and they are vicious." There was a shudder in his voice as Renji described the Akatasuki.

" Oh my gosh, do my ears deceive me? Its sounds like you're scared of them." Sometimes Kurohi can't keep her mouth shut.

At once Renji flared up, "I am not. Its just that –" At first his voice was hot with anger, but when the words faltered his voice dropped to a deadly whisper, "I am not afraid of anything normal. The Akatasuki aren't normal they are deadly."

"Oh you just admitted that you are scared of them," Kurohi said the last part in a singsong voice that clearly irritated Renji to no end, "Scaredy cat scaredy cat."

"If I'm a scaredy cat, you must be a stubborn mule," Before this comment, Inuki had been keeping out of this conversation, but now she was P.O.ed at Renji. She looked over at Kurohi and saw her nod. She then performed a string of hand signs for her most famous jutsu, her restraint jutsu. Before he knew what hit him, Renji went down with a muffled 'Oof' face first into the ground. Kurohi then flipped him over with her foot and sat on his chest. Tightly restrained, Renji started to squirm, but to no avail, he was trapped. Kurohi looked to Inuki with a malicious grin and nodded, and when Inuki nodded back horror spread over Renji's face. They were going to do the most terrible thing to him, the thing that he hated most. He was going to get tickled and endlessly by the look of things. He hated being tickled and was super ticklish to make matters worse.

Kurohi started tickling his neck and Renji laughed so hard his face went red. He got tickled more and more until he could breath. He tried to get his laughing under control and finally between gasps he said, "Sorry…. I'm…really ……sorry."

Kurohi looked up, enjoyment clear on her face, and said, "Do you think he's suffered enough."

"Yes, I think so," Inuki replied and waited for Kurohi to got off of Renji before releasing her jutsu. Then arm in arm the two vengeful girls walked away laughing, not waiting for Renji to catch up.

_In the Forest_

Team 6 had been making good progress so they stopped to take a break. It was during that break that Kurohi decided that she wanted to get a bath in the nearby river while everyone was eating.

"No peeking Renji," Kurohi teased as she headed for the river, the comment making Renji blush and mumble something that sounded like, "Who would want to peek at a stubborn mule like you." Inuki just laughed as she bent over the fire to cook their meal.

Down at the river Kurohi had just taken off her red and black corset and her black skirt and leggings and begun to wash them when she heard a rustling behind her. She dropped her wet clothes on the bank, grabbed her weapons pouch, and clutched her towel tightly around her ready for anything. What she wasn't ready for was a handsome young blonde man in a distinctive black cloak with red clouds. She gasped and thought frantically, 'It's one of the Akatasuki. Someone please help.' Kurohi was hidden from view, but unfortunately she said the last part out loud.

The young man called out, "Who's there," and came creeping through the bushes. Kurohi thought, 'Move stupid legs MOVE!' but her body was frozen in place. The blonde man reach the small clearing through the small stretch of trees just in front of Kurohi. At the sight of her the blonde man said, "Who the he –" the man stopped when he noticed Kurohi was only wearing a towel, then blushed forty shades of pink and stuttered, "O-oh I-I'm s-sorry. I-I d-didn't mean t-to i-intrude o-on your b-bath." He then noticed something else, she was holding a kunai and glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kurohi demanded.

"I don't need to tell you," the man said hotly. He looked at his surroundings and saw her traveling stuff, which she forgot to leave at camp. It looked like she was going on a long hard journey judging by the amount and quality. He decided to find out more. He gave a bow and said, "Forgive me for being so rude. My name is Deidara."

Kurohi looked at him suspiciously and decided to play dumb to see if he was the one who was threatening the Kazekage, "Kurohi," she tried to sound casual but ended up with an edge to her voice.

"May I ask what you are doing with so much stuff," Deidara asked politely giving her his most disabling smile. Kurohi tried to stay strong but her defenses crumbled and all the confidential information came spilling out in a rush.

"I'monajourneytoprotecttheKazekagefromtheAkatasuki," she panted from the effort of talking nonstop then clamped her mouth shut when she realized what she had done. 'Why can't I keep my mouth shut in the presence of a hot guy,' she whined in her mind.

A shadow crossed Deidara's face as his hand went to his weapons pouch and said, "Sorry Kurohi but I'm going to have to kill you now," he added as an afterthought, "No matter how hot you are." He then lunged at her and tried to stab her in the heart but what he didn't know was that she was the fastest person in her village, but apparently not in the world because Deidara caught her and gave her a slash with his kunai from her side to her stomach. Kurohi gave a cry and fell to the ground. She quickly got up and dashed towards her things to get out her knife blades she used for Sanken or Blood Fist, her specialty. Sanken is a vicious form of taijutsu usually scorned by the Hokage council but not forbidden. She grabbed them quickly but before she could get them on Deidara knocked them out of her hands into the river.

Kurohi gasped as she was thrown to the ground on her back and then sat on. She heard him laugh softly to himself and felt the pain of his blade that cut into her skin. He cut her many times over until she screamed so loud that her teammates were sure to hear but she didn't say another word as her skin was carved by Deidara's knife. By the time she heard the rustling of bushes behind them she was only half-conscious. She smiled and said softly, "Finally they've come."

She forced herself not to fall into unconsciousness as the battle raged on behind her. She didn't know who had come but she was grateful to them. After what seemed like centuries but what might have been only minutes she heard a muffled 'Oomph' them silence. She tried to push herself to her feet but was forced back down by a gentle hand. She tried to protest but was grateful all the same. The last thing she saw was the face of the person she least expected, Renji, before she fell into unconsciousness.

_A Week Later In Sand_

When she woke up the first thing she saw was Renji asleep in a chair with his head beside hers on her pillow. She blushed and pushed herself up quickly, the consequence being a wave of pain rolling through her body. She gasped and clutched her stomach, her movement waking up Renji.

"You're supposed to be lying down, Kurohi," Was that a touch of kindness in his voice? And a glimmer of relief in his eyes? "I was worried about you. When you never came back we thought you had just fallen asleep, but then we heard a scream and I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the source, and that was when I found you on the ground with that Akatasuki guy on top of you carving out your skin… I killed him Kurohi. You don't have to worry you're safe."

Kurohi started to cry, something she didn't do at all, and Renji gathered her in his arms and whispered words of comfort in her ear as she brokenly told him what happened. "And then I tried to get my Sanken blades but he…he knocked them out of my hands before I could get them on properly. Then he slammed me to the ground and started…he started carving my skin. I … I was so scared you wouldn't come. During the millennium he was hurting me I was thinking about you… and Inuki. How much I would miss you if I died. I came to a conclusion………..I love you Renji, really I do." She finished and nuzzled comfortingly into Renji's embrace still crying.

"I ….I love you too. I would have been heart broken if you had left me. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Renji replied.

"No I'm sorry. I should have just stayed with the team and we could have completed the mission fas –" A look of horror crossed her face, "The mission what about the mission! Did the Akatasuki get the Kazekage? What hap-" Renji cut her off with a kiss that sent her mind reeling.

"The guy I killed… it turned out he was the one the Akatasuki had sent to assonate the Kazekage. He's safe for now." Renji kissed her again and told the nurse Kurohi was awake and went to tell Inuki and Coji that she was all right. Now that she was alone she could think about how successful this mission was for the Sand Village and for her. Renji loved her, the guy who attacked her was dead, the Kazekage was safe, and her friends just came in baring flowers and Get Well cards and her favorite food, ramen. Yep life was good. All of the people she cared about were sitting all around her and talking nonstop. Kurohi smiled. Yep life was definitely good.


End file.
